


Challenge.

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Shit-Ton of One-Shots [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Music, Scomiche, YouTube, kiss, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just a bit more forward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute Scomiche fluff <3 hope you enjoy!!

Scott sighed, trying to come up with a new video idea for his and Mitch’s channel, SUPERFRUIT. Running his fingers through his hair, as he racked his brain for answers, “What _are_ you doing?” Mitch giggled seeing the face Scott was making.

“Thinking, stop laughing!” Whined Scott, whipping his head in the direction of his smaller friend.

“Your face just looks so funny!” Mitch tittered. Scott placed a hand to his chest, mocking-hurt.

“That is offensive.” Scott gaped at the boy, a smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, now what’s with the face thing?” Mitch joined the other, sitting on the couch besides him.

“I’m thinking, I have no ideas for videos this week.” Scott shrugged, his face scrunched cutely.

“Oh, I have one, I just watched a couple of YouTubers doing this ‘what am I kissing?’ Challenge.” Mitch offered, bright-eyed. Scott thought for a moment before nodding.

“Like, do we both collect stuff for the other to kiss and the other person has to guess what it is?” Scott asked.

“Basically, yeah.” Nodded Mitch.

“Okay, you up for recording today?” Scott had asked hopefully, he was really excited for it, it seemed like a shit ton of fun.

“Sure, why not?” He shrugged, grabbing Scott by the arm and tugging the other to his feet, “Superjuice or nah?” Mitch asked, stopping in front of the entrance to their kitchenette.

“Yeah, let’s go crazy.” Scott chuckled. Mitch grabbing it off the counter, going towards the hallway that lead his bedroom, where they did most of their challenge videos, “I’ll go find my items and you go find yours. Make sure you put them in a bag or something so then I won’t see them.” Informed Scott.

“Yes, mother.” Mitch twittered to himself as his friend disappeared from the room. Mitch went down the short hall to his bedroom, finding Wyatt perched on top of his headboard, “Get down from there dummy, you’re gonna fall and hurt yourself.” Mitch scratched at the small pest’s ear affectionately, the cat meowing softly, arching its back. The boy shook his head at his pet as he rummaged through his things to find some random items that he owned, like all those things he ordered off of Amazon that he had no use for that he just thought were pretty cool.

Mitch pulled out a pair of glasses, the pair that he really loved but never wore anymore. He then grabbed a stuffed animal that he owned from his cluttered desk, along with, his Rasta hat, his gold bracelet and a computer mouse. The small boy smiled contently going to get one of his many purses/bags from his closet.

“Scott! Hurry up, I’m done!” Mitch called, placing the last object in the bag and sat down on his bed, setting up the camcorder.

“Almost done! Be there in a second!” Scott called back. Mitch nodded to himself as if Scott could see him do so. Moments later Scott jogged into the room with a bag hanging from his tightly closed hand, sitting beside Mitch on the bed, “Is the camera set up already?” Scott moved to check.

“Yeah, it’s recording already moron.” Mitch smiled.

“Oh.” Laughed Scott, sitting back against the cushy mattress again, “Hello and welcome to the best show on the internet, there is no show better than it! My name is Dan Howell.”

“My name is Phil Lester.” Spoke Mitch.

“And together we are the biggest ship on all of the internet.” The two erupted into laughter.

“Off to a great start already.” Mitch wiped his eyes with his sweater-paws, “Anyway, today we’re doing a challenge video called the ‘what am I kissing?’ challenge!” Mitch smiled at the camera, waiting for Scott to explain the rules.

“So, basically we both chose several random items and we don’t know what each other chose for those objects so one of us will be blind folded and the other will be presenting objects to the blindfolded person for them to kiss and we have to try and get them right and if _I_ get what Mitch gives me right then _he_ takes a drink of Superjuice as well as if I get it wrong I have to take a drink and vice-versa.” Scott explained.

“Pretty much, so should we just, go ahead?” Mitch asked.

“Yep.”

Mitch was up first, Scott held up their cat to his roommate’s lips. Wyatt dangled lazily from Scott’s hands out in front of the hesitant boy, “Is it in front of me?” Mitch asked cautiously.

“Yeah, just lean forward.” Scott informed.

“Okay…” Murmured Mitch, slowly leaning in. His lips quickly made contact with the small creature, “Oh, that’s just Wyatt.” Mitch said, “That was easy.”

“Yeah it was.” Scott chuckled taking a swing of the Superjuice, “This one is easy too.” Scott placed his hat out in front of Mitch who still seemed nervous about all of this. The boy still leaned in none the less, slamming his mouth against the rim of the hat.

“Ow! Fuck that hurt!” Mitch rubbed his front teeth, “That’s your stupid hat.”

“Yep, right again.” Scott told him taking another swig of the drink and grabbing the next object, which happened to be a bottle of vitamin water that Mitch had bought to try out earlier that week and he still hadn’t touched it, “Okay, lean in.” This time he leaned in more cautiously, trying not to hurt himself. His lips touched the cold bottle, causing him to recoil instantly.

“Ew! Why is it cold and moist!?” Mitch rubbed at his mouth.

“I’ll give you a hint and say it was in the fridge.” Scott replied and Mitch leaned in again, pressing his lips to it.

“What the hell? Can I hold it?” Mitch asked.

“Yeah.” Scott placed it in Mitch’s hands. The smaller one instantly began to fondle it in attempt to find out what it could be.

“Is this that water I got the other day?” Mitch groaned flatly.

“…Yeah.” Shrugged Scott, downing more of the alcohol.

○○○

Mitch had gotten the last two correct as well and they moved onto Scott, “Okay, lean in.” Mitch told him softly, watching how gentle Scott was as he pressed his lips to the small, icy bracelet that usually adorn Mitch’s tiny wrist. Mitch studied the way that the larger male’s face scrunched in confusion and how soft and sweet his lips looked as well.

“Wait, one more time.” Scott said, trying to re-place his lips against the object. Mitch placed it back in front of his friend. Scott tried again, nodding to himself and thinking hard for a moment.

“That’s your gold bracelet isn’t it?” Scott pondered.

“Yeah.” Mitch grunted, taking a mouthful of the Superjuice, making a face and letting out a groan from the foul taste of the alcohol, “Shit that’s strong… Okay, next thing’s ready.” Mitch held out his glasses in front of the Scott, still studying each of the other’s moves intently. He’d never noticed before how sharp the boy’s jawline was or how soft and plump his lips looked. His lips reached the frames in Mitch’s hand.

“Those are your glasses. That was easy.” Scott said with a shrug.

“Right again.” Another chug of the drink and off to the next object and the next. Scott got them fairly easily. Mitch held the last object in his hands, his computer mouse. He went to hold it out in to the other male but stopped. He froze, his mind yelling for _him_ to kiss Scott this time, his lips looked soft like clouds and sweet like candy so, how could Mitch resist. He sat unable to get his body to function the way he wanted it to. _Come on, Mitchell. Just kiss him!_ His mind screamed for him to do it but his body just wouldn’t let him.

“O-Okay, next things ready…” Mitch’s hands began to shake as he watched his friend begin to lean in.

“Where is it?” He asked after not slamming into anything after several moments.

“Just a bit more forward.” He spoke slowly in order not to stutter. Scott muttered an ‘ _okay_ ’, continuing to lean in, it was now or never. Mitch slowly tilted his head ever so slightly, swallowing hard as he moved in, closing the gap between them. Scott’s whole body became frozen, knowing exactly what – _or who_ – he was kissing. He quickly moved away in shock and confusion.

“Mitchell, wha-what?” Scott croaked wearily.

“I-I… Scott listen, I am so sorry, that was wrong I shouldn’t have done that.” Mitch was shaking hysterically, tears pouring from his eyes. He _knew_ that was a bad idea. Mitch suddenly felt a hand in his and another on his cheek, wiping away stray tears that had begun falling from his beautiful cognac eyes. Without a single word Scott moved in closing the space between them by placing his sweet and _extremely_ soft lips to Mitch’s softer ones. Mitch’s eyes widened in confusion but he quickly recovered, kissing back, greedily wiping his tongue across Scott’s lower lips, desperate for entrance. Scott of course granted the wish of the other, letting Mitch’s tongue explore his mouth, him doing the same to his best friend. Scott had never known that he had a crush on Mitch until just then, but he realized that he’d just been pushing his feelings out of the way and burying them beneath other relationships, band stuff and things such as those. One thing was for sure though, he had loved Mitch for longer than he’d even known.

Mitch was the first to pull away for air, “I-I thought that you didn’t…” His voice trailed, not finishing that sentence.

“I was just taken by surprise Mitchell… I _really_ do like you.” Scott told him, using his full first name for emphasis

“I really like you too, Scotty.” Mitch smiled brightly, both forgetting that they were filming all of this, that is until Scott moved to get closer to Mitch so they could kiss more and he glanced over at the camera. Scott froze in panic.

“Mitch!” He gaped, pointing over at the camcorder.

“Whoops.” Mitch smiled sheepishly, “The magic of editing?”

Let’s just say the video was never finished.

 

 


End file.
